


Le bal des vampires

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Derek emmène Stiles au bal, mais, il y a eu un petit malentendu entre eux...





	Le bal des vampires

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit pour un concours lancé sur la page Sterek addictions pour Halloween (ça date un peu, du coup)  
> Conditions :   
> Thème Halloween. Texte faisant moins d'une page.   
> Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.   
> bonne lecture

 

Derek sortit de chez lui et frissonna légèrement, malgré sa condition de loup-garou, tant la nuit était fraîche. Il devait se rendre chez Stiles pour aller le chercher et l’emmener à un bal. Aussi, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être en retard.

Le loup démarra sa voiture. Il l’arrêta une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant la maison du shérif et s’étonna de voir la bâtisse plongée dans le noir. Il sortit de sa Camaro et en claqua la portière. Il fit briller ses yeux d’un bleu glacial et, ses sens en éveil, écouta silencieux tout en humant l’air autour de lui.

Derek soupira. Ses yeux reprirent une couleur plus humaine et il se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée de la maison. Il continua de humer l’air et sentit clairement l’odeur de Stiles très présente dans la maison. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Un léger bruit régulier le fit sourire. Le son du coeur de son amoureux. Stiles était chez lui et il semblait être calme, aussi Derek décida que ce serait plus sympa de passer par la fenêtre plutôt que de sonner à la porte, le shérif n’étant pas à la maison, ce n’était pas obligatoire de passer par l’entrée normale et puis, le fait d’arriver par la fenêtre, ça ferait une surprise. Le loup sauta et ses griffes s’agrippèrent au porche puis il se hissa à la force de ses bras sur le petit toit. La fenêtre était ouverte. Le loup rajusta ses habits. Fallait être présentable pour son premier vrai rendez-vous depuis qu’il sortait avec Stiles. Derek entra en silence dans la maison et se figea quand il vit deux yeux verts luire dans le noir. Il grogna, fit briller ses yeux et sortit ses crocs. Il se passait quelque chose de pas normal… mais quoi… ?

Les yeux verts, luisant, se rapprochèrent et Derek cligna des paupières plusieurs fois. Ce pas… c’était celui de Stiles, il en était certain… mais Stiles, n’avait pas les yeux verts et ils ne brillaient pas, ça, c’était sûr. Stiles était humain et il avait déjà parlé du fait qu’il tenait à le rester. Alors, soit, il y avait quelque chose qui s’était passé, soit, ce n’était pas lui.

Un grincement se fit entendre et les yeux disparurent de la vue de Derek, puis, la lumière s’alluma au plafond, l’éblouissant et lui faisant fermer les yeux. Il les rouvrit en sentant une main sur la sienne puis se figea…

\- Stiles ? s’étonna le jeune Hale, scrutant le jeune homme de son âge qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Haha, si t’avais vu ta tête y a une seconde quand tu m’as reconnu. C’était trop marrant. T’as vu comme j’ai la classe ?

\- …. Tu m’expliques pourquoi tu as mis cet accoutrement ? questionna le loup, s’étonnant de voir son ami, les yeux toujours verts, une cape par dessus son costard de bal, mais toujours humain.

\- Ben… on est le 31 octobre.

\- Et.. ? demanda Derek, de plus en plus perdu, redevenant humain.

\- Bah, c’est Halloween, mon loup. Où est ton costume ? s’étonna l’humain. T’es sexy comme ça, je le reconnais, mais y manque un truc, là. c’est une soirée costumée.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ? s’énerva le jeune Hale.

\- Du bal des vampires, voyons !

\- Le b-… le bal des vampires ? Quoi ? Quels vampires ?

Stiles éclata de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Oh merde, on s’est mal compris. On va au bal du lycée prévu pour Halloween. Le bal des vampires, donc. Tu sais, costumes et bonbons. Tu croyais que tu m’emmenais à quel genre de bal ?

\- Euh… un bal comme le bal de promo. Oh…, dit soudain Derek, réalisant enfin de quoi parlait son ami. Je… on peut oublier cet incident et y aller ?

\- Du coup, ma petite mise en scène est tombée à l’eau, là. Pas grave, dit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. On va oublier et aller au bal… mais, t’as pas de costume, fit-il remarquer.

Derek, sortit ses crocs, ses griffes et fit briller ses yeux bleu glacial.

\- J’ai tout ce qu’il faut sur moi pour ce genre de bal.

\- Parfait, sourit Stiles et il posa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son amoureux, avant de lui prendre la main et de se diriger avec lui vers la porte d’entrée. Direction : la soirée de l’horreur !

**Author's Note:**

> bonne soirée  
> KitsuneA


End file.
